


50 days of 100 dialogue prompts

by Xequinn



Category: MSR - Fandom, The X-Files
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xequinn/pseuds/Xequinn
Summary: Prompt One: Do you want me to leave?
Relationships: msr - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	1. Do you want me to leave?

Mulder knocked lightly three times on the adjoining motel room door after hearing his partner muttering unintelligibly to herself over the past few minutes.  
He was already pushing through the door when she answered distractedly “In a minute Mulder!” she groaned pathetically as he stuck his head through  
“What’s going on Scu…” his words cutting off as his mouth dropped open comically.  
His partner was currently wrestling with her sweater, tugging and muttering while spinning in circles trying unsuccessfully to remove her work clothes. Now registering that her bra was visible, arms overhead as she squirmed and tugged, Mulder, ever being the consummate gentleman, swirled around to give her a modicum of privacy.  
“Erm…sorry Scully, do you want me to leave?” Mulder, giggling behind his hand and he started edging back out the door.  
“Mulder, no!” she cried out in frustration “Since you’re here, Help me!” Scully whined pathetically.  
Mulder suppressing a snicker, walked over to her, reaching out to halt her struggles.  
“Soooo…what am I looking at here?” he drawled, assessing the situation  
Scully sighed, whimpered, arms locked above her head. “My hair is caught in a button I think” she muttered “or my necklace is snagged in my sweater” “and also my earring decided that this all looks like fun and joined in the fray” she cried out. “Help?”


	2. I swear it won’t happen again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Two: I swear it won’t happen again

50 days of 100 dialogue prompts (2/50)  
Prompt Two: I swear it won’t happen again

Scully giggled behind her cupped had snuck up on a dozing Mulder lounging in the sun on a beach in Quonochontaug.  
Stealthily she lifted the waistband of his swim trunks and dumped a full cup of ice down it.  
Mulder jumped up, bellowing his outrage while Scully sprinted off down the beach, squealing and shrieking with laughter.  
She knew that she had no chance of escape as she heard his footsteps gaining ground behind her.  
She felt his hands catch her around her waist and then her world spun upside down as Mulder flung her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.  
“Mulder!” she shrieked again “Put me down!” she tried for indignation but failed miserably as her giggles kept erupting.  
Mulder smacked twice on her bikini clad behind. “Not until you say it” he cautioned…  
“I swear,” she giggled, “I swear it won’t happen again”  
“Good girl!” he retorted as he walked straight into the surf and threw her into the waves


	3. I’m not jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Three: I’m not jealous

“Scully… how could you be jealous? Hands on his hips, Mulder shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, edging his way closer to her.  
Mulder at a loss, honestly didn’t understand her sometimes… he could still taste her on his tongue, her smell was trapped in the hair under his nose…  
Scully, her back turned away from him, gazing out their bedroom window, hugs herself and sniffs away her tears of insecurity, angrily swiping at the ones that trailed down her cheeks.  
“I’m not jealous,” she whispered, hiccupping as she feels his arms wrap around her.  
‘You have no need to be,” he places a soft kiss on her hair as she sighs


	4. You can’t keep doing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Four: You can’t keep doing this

Scully walked out of her bathroom, head bent over, vigorously swiping at wet hair with a towel when she was grabbed around the waist and pulled into a strong masculine chest.  
She let out a primal scream and drove her elbow into the solar plexus of her assailant.  
He grunted and released her as she spun out of his grasp, falling into a defensive pose.  
“What the actual fuck Mulder!” Scully raged at him.  
“You can’t keep doing this!” her heart making its way back down to her chest as she swallowed down her breaths. “I could have seriously hurt you!”  
Mulder was still doubled over, gasping for breath, holding up his pinkie, he gasped out “the last time”


	5. I’m going to take care of you, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Five: I’m going to take care of you, okay?

“You’re home, I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Mulder said as he guided a very ill Scully off the elevator down the hall to her apartment.  
“Hurry up Mulder,” Scully groaned as Mulder fumbled with the keys to her door while try to keep her upright at the same time.  
“Hang on,” he soothed,” we’re almost there Scully”  
As soon as the lock disengaged, Scully comically bolted her way in and rushed to the bathroom where she barely made it to lose the contents of her stomach. “ugh,” she spat after rinsing her mouth out. “I hate that,” she lamented.  
“That’s the fifth time today Scully,” Mulder supplied helpfully. “I’ll make you some tea”  
“That’s the last time I will ever eat shawarma from a street vendor!” Scully groaned as she once again bowed over to worship at the porcelain throne.


	6. You can’t die, please don’t die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Six: You can’t die, please don’t die

Her hands pressed into his chest, soaked crimson as his heart pushed out his blood.  
She felt the thump, thump stutter, the gushing was slowing.  
She knew the inevitable was at hand.  
How cruel fate?  
Her perfect opposite, her one in five billion.  
A kiss, a declaration of love, all new, yet old, still fresh.  
The blossom not fully bloomed.  
She whispered a kiss to his lips, now getting cool.  
A chant whispered, growing louder.  
“You can’t die, please don’t die”  
Erupting from her anguish, a primal scream “Noooooooo!”  
As it all goes black…..


	7. You did what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Seven: You did what?!

The tinkling of the ice in her tumbler hypnotized her as she stirred the gin and soda contents around with a straw.  
Mesmerised and slightly buzzed she leaned into her sister conspiratorially, “I told him, ‘All you do is talk Mulder, I’d like to see your mouth put to better use” Scully slurred her s’s  
“You said what?!” Missy exclaimed, “Way to go Dane! I can’t believe you said that!”  
Scully had the grace to flush, a rosy line climbing up her neck to paint her cheeks.  
“what’d you expect?” she sloshed, “Wait for him to actually do something?”  
“I just stood on my tiptoes and planted a sloppy kiss on him”  
“you did what?!” Mel shout whispered “what did he to?”  
“what do you think he did?” Scully leered, eyebrow arching “He kissed me back!”


	8. When were you ever going to tell me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Eight: When were you ever going to tell me?

“How many times?” “How many ways have I asked you …” Scully squeezed out around the vice holding her.  
“Do you know how humiliating it was, to have to find out from the Gunmen Mulder?” Scully slashed at the angry tears escaping her lashes.  
“Were you ever going to tell me?” her voice choking on her words  
“After all we have been through, all we’ve meant to each other…” she spun on her heel and walked to the door. Her last words hanging in the air before cementing the barrier that had grown between them, “I can’t even look at you anymore”


	9. Don’t ask me that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Nine: Don’t ask me that

In a quiet moment at home Mulder murmurs “Scully, you know, I was serious when I told you to tell the kid ‘that I went down swinging’”  
Mulder gentles his words with a soft kiss to her temples “I need to know, that whatever happens on our quest, that our baby will know that”  
He was safe in her arms now, cradled on her chest, listening to her heart beat. “Will you do that for me?”  
His hands cresting her belly, holding her and their unborn, first born. Rubbing gentle circles, chasing a little foot, or is that an elbow?  
“Don’t ask me that,” Scully sighed, snuggling deeper into him, “I have to believe that you will always come back to me,” she breathed in his scent, “to us…”


	10. I might have had a few shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Ten: I might have had a few shots

“Mulder?!” “where are you?” Scully yelled into the phone, which was weird considering that the loud noise that she was trying to speak over was wherever Mulder was.  
“Hey Scully!” Mulder shouted, “where are you?” “Come over here!”  
“Where is here Mulder?” Scully asked, rolling her eyes for good measure.  
Mulder, momentarily distracted, cheered with the crowd “Woohoo!!!!”  
“Guys!! It’s Scully!!!” Mulder called out…  
“Mulder!” Scully chortled mirthlessly  
“Where! Are! You!” she shouted over the chanting in the background  
“shots! Shots! Shots!”  
“Mulder! Have you been drinking?” she queried, finger in one ear, wide grin on her lips.  
“I might have had a few shots,” Mulder admitted  
“Get over here Scully, you have a long way to catch up!”  
“Mulder?” Scully sighed “where is here?”


	11. What’s with the box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Eleven: What’s with the box  
> (a continuation of Prompt 5)

“Hey Mulder” Scully glanced up as he entered into there office space.  
“Why so late?” she asks distractedly; not really looking up from the notes she was scribbling.  
Mulder placed a little box on her desk. She quickly glanced at it and back at him.  
“What’s with the box?” she was curious.  
“Hear me out Scully,” he launched into lecturer mode.  
“1. You’ve been sick for over a month now” he held up his index finger  
“It’s just a stomach bug,” she interrupts, shrugging  
“2. You fall asleep mid-sentence...”  
“Well, you do keep me up late,” she leered cheekily  
“3. You flinch when I touch your breasts”  
“PMS” she rebutted, amusedly  
“Humor me? Scully? He indicated the box with a lift of an eyebrow “Open it”  
She did, then glanced at him in horror and gasped. Instantly angry, instantly hopeful, instantly devastated.  
“How could you?” she cried out  
He stopped her rapid escape with a gentle embrace “Please Scully” he murmured close to her ear.  
“You are a scientist, let’s eliminate all the possibilities?”  
She sniffed, nodded against his chest, took the box and left the room.  
A few minutes later, it could have been ten, it could have been twenty, she exited that bathroom to see him standing there, leaning against the opposite wall.  
She handed him the stick and whispered “positive”


	12. Say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Twelve: Say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is NSFW

“ooooh” Mulder moaned as he tightened his grip on Scully’s hip, effectively bringing her pace to a grinding halt.  
“unch” she groaned in complaint, tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth as she panted above him, her brain trying to catch up with her body’s responses.  
Her thighs twitching at his sides, her butt grinding against his hips, her walls clamping around him desperate for the friction now ceased.  
Head falling forward to kiss forehead to forehead, nose to nose “hmmmm Mulder” her tongue sweeping his upper lip.  
“Say it” he whispered against her lip as he chased her tongue back into her mouth.  
“Say what?” she whimpered when he lifted her off of him and flipped them over.  
“God Mulder, please?” she squeaked when he teased her entrance with his cock.  
“Say it” he commanded  
“OhmyGod! I love you!” Scully shrieked as he plunged into her.


	13. I could kiss you right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Thirteen: I could kiss you right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terma scene

He walked into that courtroom, behind her as she was giving her testimony to the Senate Select Sub Committee of Intelligence and Terrorism.  
Watched her stand her ground against Senator Sorenson.  
He watched her as the surprise and relief flitted across her face when he spoke up “What is the question” in response to the men haranguing her.  
He watched closely as she continued reading her prepared speech, suppressing the need to glance behind her to keep him in her periphery.  
When the meeting was adjourned he put both his arms around her, felt her squeeze him back.  
After being dispatched by Skinner to continue their investigation Mulder pulled her into his arms again and boldly whispered into her ear “I could kiss you right now”  
He feels her body jerk in his arms at his words, he also feels her melt into him giving him hope that one day he will be able to.


	14. Are you done with that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fourteen: Are you done with that?

Scully walked into his bathroom wearing his t-shirt and a winsome smile.  
Hugging him from behind, she pushed her face into his back and sniffed deeply, roving her hands across his chest and stomach, up and down, entangling in his chest hair.  
He stared at her in the mirror, smiling around the toothbrush in his mouth.  
“What’s going on Ms. Scully” he drawled  
“Are you done with that?” she asked between nibbles, working her way around to face him.  
“Yup, just about,” he replied, rinsing the brush and placing it back in the holder, hands free now to return her attentions.  
“Good,” she stood on tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on fresh, minty lips.  
“Cause that was my toothbrush” she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged.


	15. Are you still awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fifteen: Are you still awake?

Scully grumbled as she blindly fumbled for her shrilling cellphone on her nightstand.  
“Uhg Scully,” she muttered into the device in greeting.  
“Hey Scully, it’s me, are you still awake?” Mulder sounded rather chipper and hopeful at, she peeped bleary eyed at the clock, 12:45am.  
“Hmmmf Muller” I just fell asleep about 30 minutes ago she mumbled, struggling to sit up against her headboard.  
“Um, sorry Scully’” he said contritely, “Something came up, I’m here”  
“Oh” she said, sliding out of bed, making her way to the door to let him in.  
“So,” she smiled at him, eyebrows lifted, “this couldn’t wait, say for six more hours?”  
“Oh, I’m sure it will come up again then too,” he grinned as he stepped into her and pulled her into a kiss.


	16. Prompt Sixteen:  Excuse you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Sixteen: Excuse you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Scully lay back panting, struggling to catch her breath as her latest orgasm rippled through her- her hands restrained leaving her fists by her ears, her legs akimbo, tied loosely to the bed posts.  
She felt the bed shift under her and Mulder’s lips press a kiss on her sensitive nether lips, the tops of her thighs, her navel, her breast bone, skating pass her pebbled nipples to graze her lips.  
“Excuse me,” he whispered against her mouth and she felt his body lift off of hers.  
“Excuse you?” she panted, clearing her throat at the squeak. “Where the hell are you going?” she only heard silence, only seeing shadows and darkness through the sleep mask covering her eyes.  
Ears straining, she made out the sounds of the refrigerator door opening and closing, the faucet turning on and then off and then the tinkling on ice in a glass as his footsteps once again drew near.  
She felt the cool glass as it was brought to her lips and swallowed gratefully as the water tipped into her.  
“Now” he muttered, “shall we resume?” as he trailed a cube of ice through the damp curls between her legs…


	17. This is all your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Seventeen: This is all your fault

Scully pulled herself up onto Mulder’s desk crossing her legs at the knee, folding her arms tightly across her chest.  
“So,” she smiled smugly, “are you ready to concede that this is all your fault?”  
Mulder sputtered in mock outrage “How is this my fault?” he argued, recalling the utter shock on Skinner’s face when he barged in on them.  
“Mulder!” Scully giggled  
“Fine!” he smirked, “It’s was my fault,” he stalked his way over to her.  
“My fault that I find you so tasty” he sidled closer  
“My fault that I find you irresistible...”  
“My fault that I can’t keep my hands off of your delicious body,”  
“But….,” he drawled as he leaned in to nip at her lips  
“It’s entirely all your fault that Skinner caught us, because you forgot to lock the door.” As he spun out of her reaching grasp to do just that.


	18. I shouldn’t be in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Eighteen: I shouldn’t be in love with you

The soft snick of her front door lock disengaging woke Scully from a sound sleep.  
His footsteps on her runner carpet in her hallway was enough for her to know it was Mulder.  
Swallowing back her adrenaline, she willed herself to relax.  
He’s done this before, come into her home in the middle of the night.  
Sometimes he would leave just as quietly- leaving no evidence that he was ever there…. Some mornings she would find a blanket left strewn across the couch…. She wonders which it will be tonight….  
She was just allowing her eyes to flutter closed when she heard her bedroom door being pushed open and smelt the damp wool of his coat mingling with his sweaty musk.  
Pushing herself into a seated position she called out “Mulder?” anxiously, as he’d never let her know that he was there before.  
“Are you alright?” she questioned as he sat on the edge of her bed and grasped her hand that was reaching to turn on the bedside lamp.  
“What’s the matter?” she was alarmed now at his behavior.  
“Hey Scully” he pulled her hand closer to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss across her knuckles.  
“I was a little troubled tonight,” he exhaled “so I took a little walk” sighing he continued. “I was trying to figure out why I shouldn’t be in love with you…” he glanced shyly into her eyes  
Scully gasped out a soft cry, releasing the breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding.  
“Oh Mulder,” she smiled and pulled him into her embrace.


	19. I could kill you right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Nineteen: I could kill you right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non- canon, fluffy fluff! ooey gooey cheesey!

Scully pulled into her mother’s driveway while talking to Mulder on her cell.  
“Mulder….” She whined at him. “Why do you do this? I just go to my mom's” she stated frustrated, taking the key out of the ignition and opened the door to exit the car.  
She took her overnight bag out of the trunk and made her way to the front door.  
Ringing the doorbell, she turned her back to the door, phone to her ear listening to Mulder drone on about a potential cryptid sighting.  
“Mulder, I’m tired. Growing your son is a full-time job. I’m taking the weekend off!”  
“You’re welcome to join me at mom’s” she continued “you know she will be thrilled if you did,” she trailed off.  
“Hang on Mulder… she’s not coming to the door, I have to dig for my key,” Scully muttered, wedging the phone between her ear and her shoulder.  
She unlocked the door and entered the eerily still house. “Mom!” Scully called out. Feeling uneasy as she knew her mom was expecting her.  
Scully dropped her bags and pulled her gun from her bag, hanging up on Mulder in turn.  
She made her way through the house to the back of the house where she slid open the door to the back yard.  
“Surprise!!!!” was yelled out by at least thirty people.  
Mulder stepped forward, grinning madly, through the throng of friends, family and well wishers as he pulled her into the midst of her surprise baby shower.  
“I could kill you right now,” she spoke into his chest where she hid her face from the party-goers.  
He chuckled into her ear, stepping back from the embrace, he knelt before her.  
“Before you do…” as he held up a ring.


	20. Prompt Twenty:  Just admit I’m right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Twenty: Just admit I’m right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Blood

Mulder sulked in his aisle seat on the flight back from Chaney Texas to Washington DC sitting beside a gloating, very smug Scully.  
“Just admit it Mulder,” Scully couldn’t hide her gummy grin, her posture shifted to face him, knees brushing, elbow on the arm rest, crowding his personal space.  
Mulder harrumphed, cleared his throat, “under duress” he muttered.  
“Just admit I’m right Mulder,” her head bobbed up and down with her speech as her chin rested on her closed fist.  
“Fine!” he exhaled dramatically.  
“Sherriff Hartwell did not have big, buck teeth.”  
Scully chortled her glee as she leaned in to bump shoulders with him.


	21. Prompt 21:  That doesn’t even make sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: That doesn’t even make sense

“Mulder?” Scully whispered into the dark.  
“hmm?” he answered.  
“When did you know?” she asked shyly, her voice high and child-like.  
“Know what?” he shifted in bed to throw his leg over her hip, his arms snaking around her shoulders pulling her to his chest.  
Scully sighed in contentment, “you know," she hedged "knew that you loved me,”  
“Ah” he breathed out kissing her temple, just because.  
“It was early March, 1993, when I found out that that I was getting a little spy assigned to be my partner,” Scully chuffed her laughter, poking him with her elbow for good measure.  
“That doesn’t even make sense Mulder,” she retorted swiftly, “I didn’t even know that I was being assigned to you until the day that I was! Assigned to you that is!”  
“Yes, well I had my sources,” Mulder sniffed her neck eliciting a giggle from her.  
“I remember reading your senior thesis and thinking, if this woman could be so brazen as to re-write Einstein- that then she would keep me on my toes.” He added, “the fact that you were a hottie was just the cherry on top”  
He scarcely had time to cover his face when he was smacked full on with a pillow.


	22. That’s irrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22: That’s irrational

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulder-less chapter

Peeved. It was safe to say that Scully was pissed off as she stomped her way into the local gym to join the kickboxing class about to start.  
The instructor, seeming to sense the mood of his class, some twentyish high-strung career women, suggested that they picture the cause of their frustration on the face of their punching bag.  
Scully immediately wrote FOWL on her sheet of paper and hastily pasted it to begin her work out.  
She was practicing her form on her jabs and roundhouse kicks, when she heard a voice behind her state “Well that’s irrational…” “I wonder what she has against poultry?” Scully rolled her eyes, inhaled and jabbed, jabbed, uppercut directly into the word.  
Another voice replied “maybe she’s vegan? “Don’t be dumb Susan,” voice one said exasperated “Vegans won’t harm any animals!”  
Scully landed a loud back kick, turned and faced the nosey pair.  
“Not that it’s any of your business,” Scully blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, “Fowl is the name of the woman that my partner is stepping out behind my back with!”  
She left them with jaws dropped, kicking her dummy so hard that it toppled to the floor, tearing the piece of paper marked FOWL in the process.


	23. Just pretend to be my date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: Just pretend to be my date

Around them was a general ambience of frivolity, laughter and cheering erupting sporadically.  
They sat close, heads bent together, low murmured conversation, wide smiles easily given, answering giggles adding to the surrounding celebrations.  
Her eyes flitted passed his shoulder and the smile froze on her lips.  
Taking in a gulp of surprised air Scully frantically whispered “Just pretend to be my date” as she hastily rose from her seat missing the shocked snort from Mulder.  
“Daniel!” she greeted the silver haired middle-aged man approaching their table. “What a surprise!” she said as he pulled her into a hug.  
She extricated herself, reaching for Mulder’s hand indicating him with a tilt of her head “Um, this is Mulder,” she beamed to Daniel “my partner”.  
Mulder stood to shake Daniel’s proffered hand, “Nice to meet you Daniel,” Mulder said as he enfolded her into a side hug.  
“I’m actually her husband, as of yesterday” he pointedly kissed the shiny ring on her left hand, watching as his bride turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.


	24. Are you really going to leave without asking the question you’ve been dying to ask me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: Are you really going to leave without asking the question you’ve been dying to ask me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I just have to figure out how to ask him” Dana Scully -Par Manum

Scully placed her mug on Mulder’s coffee table and made to stand up to leave, when he reached out to grasp her hand, halting her motions.  
“Scully,” he broke the uncomfortable silence. “Please say that you understand why I couldn’t tell you sooner” he pleaded.  
She glanced up quickly and away from his gaze.  
Clearing her throat, she pulled her hand away and stood, walking to the door, when he spoke again.  
“Are you really going to leave without asking the question you’ve been dying to ask me?” he groused, bolstering his courage with a hand to his hip.  
Stopping in her tracks, she spun to face him, arms folded defensively.  
“I’m sorry Scully,” he grasped the air between them, “You have to know that I only want to protect you”  
“Mulder,” she interrupted, not wishing to start in again.  
“The ova are viable” she blurted. Hurrying on “And I want to have a chance at motherhood.”  
He gaped at her, fish mouthing absurdly at her statement.  
She stared into his eyes now, “And I want you to be the one to help me.”  
Spinning again, she stepped through the door leaving him floundering.


	25. When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25: When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway baby!!

“Maggie, please! I need your help!” Mulder pleaded with his mother- in-law.  
“I need to see her, please just let me in”  
“She’s not here Fox,” Maggie’s heart was breaking for him, this man who wormed his way into her heart  
“Then, where is she?” he choked out, knowing that Scully had nowhere else to go for solace but her mother’s  
“She just needs some time Fox,” Maggie stood her ground but couldn’t hide her sniffle as tears stung her nose.  
“Can you give her a message for me?” Mulder sighed and at Maggie’s nod he went on.  
“Tell her…. When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!” he shouted the last. ‘Did he hear a whimper? Or did his hope imagine it?’  
Taking a chance, he leaned in passed Maggie and shouted through the house “Scully! I love you!”  
“And I will do anything it takes to get you to come home”  
“Oh Mulder….” He heard her whimper where she was hiding behind the door….


	26. I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus one

Warm and safe in his embrace, Scully quietly said “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”  
Mulder inhaled and seemed to hold his breath as she continued.  
“But the truth is, I’ve never stopped loving you,” she kissed their joined hands that was tucked under her chin, pulling until they were tucked to her heart.  
“I mean, after 25 years of knowing only you, how could that even come into question?” she marveled.  
“I’m sorry for suggesting that I had no one to have another baby with…” she trailed off “But Mulder, we never discussed it… in all those years in our little home…” he turned her so that they were now face to face, nose to nose, his inhale her exhale.  
“I’m sorry too, Scully,” he kissed her lips lightly.  
Squeezing her tightly, he broke the tension “You know,” he jested, “we are magic together”  
Rolling atop her he continued “and we will never give up on a miracle.”


	27. “I’m not going to apologize for this. Not anymore”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27: “I’m not going to apologise for this. Not anymore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drive  
> “You apologize for him a lot,” Kersh said snidely

“You apologize for him a lot,” Kersh said snidely

“I’m not apologizing for this” Scully spoke deliberately through clenched teeth.  
“Agent Mulder is a brilliant psychologist and profiler,” balling her hands into fists she went on “He investigates cases that no one else would and he solves these cases where no one else could, by thinking outside the box and convention”  
“It is only because of bureaucracy and politics he’s in the basement rather than sitting in your chair Deputy Director,” Scully spat out, conveying her contempt for her senior officer.  
“You all deride him and view him as a joke, when you should all be taking notes”  
“You owe him so many debts that you will never be able to repay.” She was speaking rapidly and breathing hard now not letting Kersh put in a word edgewise.  
“I will continue to work by his side. To defend his theories, back him up and have his back,” face pink in agitation “but no, I will not apologize for this. Not anymore”  
She spun as she heard a scuff at the door, and saw Mulder standing there with his hand extended towards her.  
Breathing deeply to center herself, she threw one more defiant glare at Kersh, took Mulder’s hand and walked out.


	28. That is almost exactly the opposite of what I said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: “That is almost exactly the opposite of what I said”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long- had a hard time coming up with any ideas- lol  
> Triangle...

“Scully, can we talk about what happened after you saved me from the Queen Anne case?” Mulder hedged one evening after work.  
Scully stopped packing up for the day, turning to lean against her desk, her eyebrow already climbing into its perfected arch.  
“Which incident in particular are we talking about?” she folded her arms in challenge.  
“Are you ready to admit that this was a most spectacular ditch? That I had to, once again I might add, try to piece together some random clues to save you?”  
“Or maybe you want to hear all about the masterful dance that I managed around Deputy Director Kersh?” she added smarmily “I see that you’ve noticed that you still have a job?”  
Mulder cleared his throat interrupting her “I actually wanted to talk more about when I said that I loved you, that I’m in love with you.” He said very clearly, enunciating each word so that there were no more misgivings.  
Scully closed her mouth so hard that her teeth clicked, “Oh” she swallowed, “Um that is almost exactly the opposite of what I said”  
“so, um, you weren’t drugged then?” she asked shyly  
“Six years together Scully,” he stepped closer “Drugged or not, you know that I wouldn’t lie to you,” he whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.


	29. It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29: “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

Syzygy  
She was mad……angry…, pissed even.  
She had spent the better part of this case watching her partner…. flirt… yes, that’s the word… FLIRT and FAWN over Detective White, who wasn’t even a blond and most certainly not a virgin: if what she witnessed with her own eyes, when she barged into Mulder’s room, was any indication.  
She scurried down the hall, her little legs moving quickly trying to lose him, but she could hear him gaining on her.  
“Hey Scully,” he called, she ignored and kept on walking. “Wait up!” she heard him jog the last few steps to intercept her.  
“C’mon Scully, I said I was sorry,” he cajoled, his hand reaching out to glance at her elbow.  
“I told you nothing was going on between me and Angela…”  
“Angela” Scully muttered under her breath as she side-stepped her way around him, studiously avoiding his gaze.  
“Scully?”  
“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.” She made sure that he heard this time.  
Mulder’s jaw dropped comically and she felt the grip of her rage loosen.  
“That was a good one,” he cleared his throat, throwing his arm over her shoulder companionably  
“Let my buy you dinner…..”


End file.
